Running to Stand Still
by WhiteTigerYay
Summary: Companion to Hero - Peter Parker has no idea where he is. He meets this weird person who says he's a "metahuman" but apparently he's good and saves the city. Everyone worships him. How will Peter and this mysterious man get along? Will they fight and end this city as we know it?
1. Chapter 1-It's Too Late To Apologize

**Hi guys! As promised, here'a a new chapter. Enjoy!** Barry's POV

I sighed as I looked at my watch. I was late to work. Again. Of course, I could travel many other ways than a taxi that could be faster... A lot faster. I looked out the window and watched the buildings whiz by. The blue 'Q' of Queen Consolidated and the logo of Stagg industries caught my eye. I looked at the gray interior of the taxi and ran my fingers nervously along the leather seam. I sighed again as I ran my fingers through my dark toffee colored hair.

"Stop here, please!" I called to the taxi driver. As I thanked her and paid, I saw Joe running towards me.

"Barry," he looked at me, his eyes grim, "we've got a problem."

TIME SKIP

"So, you're telling me that Zoom is now sending civilians through the breaches?" I asked Joe while groaning internally.

"Unfortunately, it gets worse. Zoom seems to have wiped their memory somehow," Joe said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"They have no idea who they are and what they're doing?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he replied.

"Oh, man, this is going to be a long week."

TIME SKIP

We raced to S.T.A.R. Labs as fast as we could. I was there within a couple seconds. Joe was in 15 minutes.

"Guys, we have a new problem," I addressed the team.

"Yeah, we know," Cisco replied, sticking a lollipop in his mouth.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked. Just then, Caitlin walked into the room with a grin on her face.

"I have an idea," she told us. We all turned towards her and listened carefully as she explained.

"They are all coming out of different breaches, but we may be able to find a pattern."

"Good idea, I'll start trying to find one," Cisco said, rushing to the computer and typing furiously.

I looked at all of my friends. We were a team, but we were more than that. We were a family. I still get nightmares about the wormhole. I haven't told them yet. I think they know that something is off about me, though. They haven't pushed it, which I'm thankful for. There are some problems that need to stay private.

"Guys, I found something!" Cisco shouted, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Great Cisco, what'd you find?" Joe asked.

"Okay, so they all happen between twelve and two in the afternoon. They also happen to be in areas where there are a lot of people for some reason," Cisco explained.

"Great. Maybe we can all watch the breaches in the middle of Central City from 11:30 to 2:30?" I suggested.

"Wait, we don't have enough people, though," I said, thinking of all the breaches in the heart of the city. My spirits sank.

"Good thing you have us, then!" I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

"Oliver!" I said and pivoted to face him. I smiled happily. It was good to see him and the team. I knew they had had some weird stuff going on.

"Hey, guys!" Felicity said, coming up to hug me.

"What are you guys doing in Central City?" Cisco asked after greetings had been exchanged.

"Well, we needed some time to get our minds off of the things happening in Star City," Felicity said, rather quietly.

We were all silent for a minute.

"So, you'll help us with this?" Caitlin asked hopefully.

"What else would we do?" Diggle asked and shrugged.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed and smiled.

TIME SKIP

"Is everyone in position?" I asked through the comm. I wasn't in my super suit. No one was. We were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

I heard choruses of affirmation in my ear.

I grinned.

'So far, this is working. Plan Pattern is a go,' I thought.

Hello fellow homo sapiens! Jayde here. How do you guys feel about this? I'm feeling pretty good. PLEASE don't forget to leave feedback and to vote! I really appreciate it. As always, updates will be about once every week.

3


	2. Chapter 2-Falling

I was falling through the air. Hurtling toward my death. The buildings whizzed by as I fell at terminal velocity towards the sidewalk below. But, of course, I always find a way. There was a streak of lightning.

A flash.

I was suddenly on the ground, unscathed. I was laying there, groaning, when this guy came running up to me. I quickly did an analysis. He looked to be in his twenties. He had chestnut brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He held out a hand to me.

"Hey, man, you ok?" He asked, his face full of genuine concern.

"Uh.. Yeah, yeah, I'm good," I muttered, still processing what just happened.

"Barry Allen," he said, shaking my hand.

"Peter Parker, nice to meet you," I replied.

Barry's POV

"Would you be okay with going to S.T.A.R labs and having some tests done?" I asked.

"What labs?" Peter looked at me, confused. "It's just a lab that we have here," I explained.

"Where is here?" He asked, his eyes darting around. He was nervous, verging on the end of panic.

"You're in Central City," I said gently, trying to calm him down. His breathing slowed. Good. Just when I thought he was good, he looked behind me. For some reason, his chocolate brown eyes became unfocused. They glazed over, and I noticed his hands had started shaking.

'Think, Barry, think,' I thought desperately to myself. I needed to find out what was the trigger of this... panic attack, of some sort. I decided the best thing would be to bring him to S.T.A.R. Labs, even though he never agreed to testing. He needed help. I quickly changed into my signature bright red suit and lifted my finger up to my earpiece.

"Guys, I found one, but he collapsed. I'm bringing him to S.T.A.R. Labs to figure out what happened."

"Roger that, we'll meet you there," I heard Oliver reply and heard other voices, but I was already running. Peter started turning in my arms, I tried to readjust my grip. I gained control as he calmed down. I noticed that his forehead was beaded with sweat, and his face was unnaturally pale. By this time, we had reached our destination. I walked into the dark main corridor to the center lab. My footsteps were the only thing I heard, my slightly burned sneakers pattering on the concrete and also releasing a burned odor. I would change later. Right now, I had more pressing measures to deal with. Like Peter. He stirred slightly in my arms, jarring me out of my thoughts. I realized that I had been standing in the middle of the expansive doorway that opened up to our main lab and the computer system. I thought of all the things that had happened here. I had woken up from a 9 month coma. I had trained. I had found my mom. I had lost her. I had lost Eddie and Ronnie. I lost them all. It was all my fault. I had found out that Dr. Harrison Wells is not who he said he was. I had met Jay Garrick, and my life had become way more complicated than it already was. I got beaten by Zoom here, got my spine severed. Took my first tentative steps again. I still feel wrong, like a part of my soul was taken.

"Barry?" I heard Felicity's tentative voice behind me.

I closed my eyes and turned around.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, her voice laced with concern. I contemplated telling her what was going on in my mind. She would understand, and she's one of my friends. However, she's not so close that she would do things to try to make me happier. She wouldn't tell anyone, because she knows that this is between her and me only. I also wouldn't burden her. If anything, it would help her. She needs someone to talk to as well. I can see it. But I couldn't talk to her just yet. Maybe another time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said, putting Peter down on the gurney that we had and rubbing my face tiredly. She knew I wasn't okay, but she didn't push it. I was grateful for that. The rest of the team rushed in, the cacophony of footsteps echoing off of the high ceilings.

"He has a high blood pressure and his heart rate is way higher than normal," Caitlin said, communicating with Cisco about their plan of action.

"On it," Cisco yelled over his shoulder, racing out of the room. I could hear his footsteps fading as he went to get some supplies on the other side of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Caitlin was shining a flashlight into Peters eyes to see if he was responsive when Jay ran into the room.

"Uh, guys?" He questioned.

"We have another problem," he told us.

"What?" Diggle asked, preparing for the worst.

"The new people from the wormhole are trying to rob banks, and, basically, create chaos," Jay said while Felicity groaned.

"Could it get any worse?" Felicity cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Suddenly, the computer chimed. There was some sort of crime happening around the city.

"Someone's attacking a house!" I cried.

"Really Felicity? You had to ask?" Cisco asked, hearing the last couple seconds of our conversation.

"Sorry," she muttered, lowering her head.

"Guys! Focus! Where is it?" I asked.

"Um, give me a second," Cisco said, typing in the main computer,"Here it is, 1746 River Lake."

"I'm on it," I said, speeding away, but not before hearing Oliver say to his team,"suit up."

I ran to the house, feeling the lightning crackling through my veins. I opened the door carefully, making sure not to make a sound. I turned a corner into the dark living room and heard heavy breathing.

"Help!" I heard someone whisper,"please!" I rushed over to the voice and found a family hidden behind the couch. There were two young children, both with startling brown eyes that matched their mother's. They both had the auburn hair of their father. I heard a crash upstairs. The children both whimpered, while their mom shushed them. I nodded to them, made sure they were safe, and ran up the stairs, carefully opening what looked like one of the children's bedrooms. There was a teen, maybe about 17 or 18. She had white blonde hair and startling light blue eyes. Too light. I got a little closer to her, and she backed up, looking like a deer in headlights. For a split second, I thought I saw lightning in her eyes, blue lightning. I blinked, and it was gone. I shook my head. Something strange was happening here. I grabbed her and sped her to S.T.A.R. Labs to try and see what had happened to her. I put her in a cell, and raced back to the main lab.

"Damn it! I'll NEVER get used to that!" Diggle yelled as I came back, as they were just about to leave and were right where I ran up to. I laughed, for the first time that week. Just then, Peter sat straight up on the gurney, his chocolate colored eyes wide and filled with fear and something else that I could not quite place. "I remember,"he whispered.

"How is this possible?" Caitlin asked, her face wide in astonishment,"he was unconscious, almost comatose, about five minutes ago!" She cried, scrambling around to find tests to do on Peter. Jay walked into the room and tried to restore order.

"Hey...hey, HEY!" He yelled, watching as S.T.A.R. Labs became silent for a short period of time.

"I found out something else," he told us, his face grim."

"There's one more detail about the people from the breach," he said slowly,"they're also dead."

 **HA. I feel so evil. How'd you like that?**

 **Don't forget to**

 **Review/Comment**

 **Vote/Favorite**

 **And follow!**

 **Also, this chapter is about 1,300 words. You're welcome.**

 **Have a great day everybody!**


End file.
